Domestic Bliss
by DarkBlysse
Summary: Elricest. Ed/Al, Alphonse in an apron, lemon.


**Title:** Domestic Bliss  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Type:** Yaoi  
**Pairings:** Ed/Al  
**Warnings: **Elricest

_**A/N:**_ Written for the FMA kink meme.

_Prompt: Alphonse in an apron, something cute and frilly with the little ties... and nothing else._

_Fluff-kitchen sex-chocolate syrup_

_As far as who is taking advantage of our adorable little Al... whichever of the boys you so desire. Roy, Ed, Havoc, any (or all?) of the above._

I hope anon doesn't mind frosting in place of syrup. ;)

~~~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~~~

Alphonse could _not_ shake the blush that was on his cheeks. Sure, it was Ed's birthday and he would do anything for his brother, but _really_... This? It was one thing to bake a cake for his brother, but it was quite another thing for Edward to ask that he do so while wearing an apron--and nothing _but_ an apron, and it was embarrassing the younger boy to no end. And it didn't help at all that Edward was sat at the kitchen table, watching him with an absolutely _wicked_ light in his eyes.

Flushing even darker, Al turned away and tried his best to ignore his brother's staring. _Just concentrate on the recipe_, he thought to himself as he started to mix together the icing, working out any lumps. His tongue poked out from the corner of his mouth as he glanced over at the recipe book, double-checking that he'd gotten the amount of sugar right; Edward tended to be picky, and didn't like things to be overly sweet.

Just when Al started to ice the cake, he felt hands around his waist, pulling him back into a tight hug. He squeaked and flailed a bit, dropping the spatula he'd been using to frost the cake, thankfully seeing that it landed right back in the bowl of frosting and not on the floor.

"Brother!" Alphonse chided, squirming a little and trying to pull away. "Don't sneak up on me!"

All he got in reply was a small hum of a noise from Ed as he started to nuzzle and kiss along his neck.

"How... am I supposed to m-make your cake when you're doing this to me, B-Brother!?" Alphonse forced out, struggling not to let out a moan when Edward's tongue flicked out to trace over the back of his neck.

Alphonse closed his eyes, taking in a few deep breaths through gritted teeth before trying to wrench out of Ed's hold again. Ed bit down lightly on Al's neck before loosening his grip on him and pulling back, reaching out to dip a finger into the icing and bringing it to his lips, licking it off with a satisfied noise.

"_Delicious_," Edward whispered before dragging his tongue over Al's neck again, earning another gasp from the boy. Al shuddered and swallowed thickly while he watched Edward's fingers swipe at the icing again, two of them coated in the chocolaty sweetness now. Edward pressed his fingers to Al's lips. "Suck," he purred out against Al's skin.

Edward had barely breathed the word out before Al opened his lips and took Ed's fingers into his mouth, letting his tongue swirl around them, lapping at the frosting. _Just_ sweet, but not too much; exactly how Edward liked it. ... and almost how Edward was acting right then, too. Soft, loving touches mixed together with an obvious dominance as he started to press more firmly against Al, forcing him up against the counter now.

"Brother!" Al suddenly squeaked out, blushing brightly as he felt his brother's hand pull from his mouth and start to stray down his exposed back, moving lower and lower. But it was only a matter of seconds before Al bit at his lip as he pressed back and rolled his hips just a little.

"You're adorable in that apron, you know..." Edward breathed out into Alphonse's ear, giving a light nip and then a harder bite. Al whimpered at that and Edward grinned, sliding his hand yet lower along his backside.

Closing his eyes, Alphonse hung his head a little, hiding his flushed face behind his bangs as he spread his legs apart, back arching and hips pressing out towards his brother. Edward grinned wider, just watching Al move and squirm in front of him for a few moments before easing a finger inside of him. Alphonse gasped, his hands gripping at the countertop as he slowly rocked his hips back.

Once Edward felt his brother starting to relax a little more, he slid in a second finger, splaying and scissoring them to start stretching Al open more. To tease Alphonse more, and to make a promise of what was indeed coming, Edward started to grind lightly against Al's thigh, letting his erection drag over his skin, leaving it damp with precum. Al shuddered visibly, biting his lip through a whimper. Trying to get Ed to move on faster, Al clenched around him suddenly. Ed's eyes widened and he groaned at that, feeling his cock twitch as Alphonse's warmth tightened around him.

"Eager, aren't you?" Edward said, his voice thick, with just a hint of amusement in it.

Alphonse's reply was just to spread his legs more and start to grind back against Ed's fingers. Well, Edward could hardly say no to his baby brother when he was doing _that_ now could he... ? After a little more stretching, making sure that Al was ready, Edward pulled his fingers out and lined up. He put one hand on Al's hip and the other around his waist, holding him firmly in place while he slowly pushed in. Edward buried his face in the back of Al's neck, gritting his teeth and letting out a low groan as he filled him in one slow, smooth thrust.

Panting, Edward forced himself to keep still until he felt Alphonse relax beneath him. He leaned over and with a bit of bending, managed to press a kiss to Al's temple. Gently, he pulled out of Al, stopping once he felt the head of his cock stretching the tight ring of muscle. Then, with none of the gentleness of his previous actions, Edward held tight to his brother's hips as he thrust in hard.

A sharp cry of his brother's name poured out over Alphonse's lips as Edward started to thrust. Fro a few seconds, he was overwhelmed with the rough pace, but he quickly adjusted, hands gripping tighter to the countertop to stop his brother's movements from pushing him around too much. Panting, Alphonse bent over a little more, his spine curving and ass pushing out more, allowing Ed to press in deeper than before.

Edward leaned against Al's bare shoulder, taking in deep breaths, already feeling his legs starting to shake a little as he slammed into Alphonse. He shuddered at the soft, slick noise of himself sliding in with each thrust, followed by the slap of skin on skin once he was fully sheathed.

"_Alphonse_," Ed moaned, the word coming out as a strained breath.

Swallowing thickly, Ed bit down on Al's shoulder to muffle his groans and cries. His eyes opened wide when Alphonse let out a sudden, sharp cry and Edward felt himself twitch inside of his brother. He moved faster, hitting the same spot as before repeatedly, not giving his brother any reprieve as he thrust right into his prostate over and over.

"B-Brother!" Al choked out, eyes closed and jaw set as he started to buck back into Ed's thrusts. So close... _So close_, but still not enough.

Edward caught the desperate tone in his brother's voice and reached around in front of Alphonse. At first, his hand pressed firmly over top of the apron, just rubbing over the clothed outline of Al's erection, making the younger boy practically sob at the teasing. Al's rhythm faltered for a moment before he calmed down again. His breath hitched and he struggled not to scream his relief when Edward's hand finally slipped under the apron to wrap around his straining length. Quicker, now, Alphonse moved. _Back_, against Edward's cock; _forth_, into Ed's hand as it squeezed, fingers pressing just under the head to make him cry out and shake.

Finally, Al's back arched sharply, his head snapping back as he let out a strained cry. His body shook, hips surging forwards into his brother's grip as he came, soaking the front of the apron in his cum. Edward bit his lip hard, faintly wondering if he tasted blood before the thought was wrenched away by his sudden release, slick and hot inside of Alphonse.

Panting heavily, Edward pulled out of Al and stumbled a little, clumsily making his way back to the chair he'd been sitting in before. Though his face was flushed and his hair was a mess, he was still smirking as he looked over at his little brother, tongue flicking out to wet his lips when he saw his cum dripping down Al's legs.

"Nevermind the cake, Alphonse," he breathed out. "That was dessert enough for me."


End file.
